


Сделка

by JuliaJulia



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Bickering, M/M, Quitting Coffee, Quitting Smoking, bad habits
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 15:52:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2234730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliaJulia/pseuds/JuliaJulia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Йен хочет, чтобы Микки бросил курить, так что они заключают сделку: Йен перестает пить кофе, если Микки завяжет с куревом, и в этом они будут поддерживать друг друга.<br/>Естественно, заканчивается все скорее маленькой войной, чем поддержкой.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сделка

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [i've been so satisfied](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1715330) by [milominderbinder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/milominderbinder/pseuds/milominderbinder). 



> Бета Tatianatiana

**  
сделка  
**

Йен ерзает уже целый час, бросая на Микки подозрительные взгляды, когда думает, что тот не видит. Что довольно тупо, потому что они смотрят телевизор, а это значит, что они сидят рядом на диване – и Микки может видеть все, что Йен делает, может чувствовать каждое его движение. Тем не менее, Микки не спрашивает, что с ним, потому что знает, что лучше позволить Йену высказаться, когда он будет готов. Так что Микки просто не обращает внимания на его ерзанье, и взгляды, и странное напряжение, повисшее в воздухе.

Наконец, во время рекламы мази от геморроя, Йен не выдерживает.

\- Я считаю, что ты должен бросить курить.

Йен говорит это именно в тот момент, когда Микки достает из кармана сигареты. Он замирает, сжав пачку в кулаке, и смотрит на Йена.

\- **Да что ты**? - спрашивает он, поднимая брови. Дотягивается до пульта и выключает телевизор. – Просвети меня: **с хуя ли** , ты считаешь, я должен это сделать?

\- Да тут масса причин, - говорит Йен, и это звучит так, как будто он репетировал свою речь не меньше сотни раз перед тем, как поднять этот вопрос. – Это хреново для твоего здоровья, курение провоцирует чертову кучу различных видов рака, это жутко воняет, и целоваться с тобой иногда не очень-то приятно, плюс это стоит до хера – если бы мы откладывали деньги, которые ты тратишь на сигареты, через **месяц** могли бы купить новый бойлер в ванную. Представь, Мик – настоящий **горячий душ**. Я даже не помню толком, как это.

\- Я курю с двенадцати лет, - напоминает Микки. - Мне кажется, сейчас это уже больше, чем просто привычка, чел.

Микки действительно выкурил первую сигарету в день своего двенадцатилетия. Игги дал ее ему, когда они болтались по улицам. Дни рождения никогда не были чем-то особенным в доме Милковичей, но все же, **все же**. Вроде как что-то значительное – вроде как ты растешь. В двенадцать лет Микки ничего не хотел больше, чем вырасти и быть, блять, самому себе хозяином, так что возможность закурить он встретил с небывалым энтузиазмом, частично еще и потому, что это доказывало, что он уже взрослый.

\- Слушай, ты знаешь, как сильно я люблю кофе, да? - продолжает Йен, и начинает играть со шнурками на капюшоне у Микки.

\- Я видел, как ты пил его **в душе**.

\- Точно, - говорит Йен, улыбаясь. – У меня зависимость, я должен выпивать не меньше двух литров в день. А что если я тоже завяжу? Резко, брошу в один момент. А ты бросишь курить – и мы сможем делать это вместе.

Какое-то время Микки молчит, так и эдак обдумывая предложение. Он никогда не думал о том, чтобы бросить курить. Ему **нравится курить** , ему нравится вкус и ощущения, ему нравится то, как сигарета успокаивает его. Ему нравится, что он может занять руки сигаретой, когда он в неловкой ситуации, а это случается довольно часто. Но Йен действительно **плотно сидит** на кофе, он не курит уже около пяти лет, но заливает в себя столько кофе, сколько может заполучить – так что если он предлагает покончить с этим, это будет охуительно выгодная сделка.

\- Ты сделаешь это для меня? - уточняет он. Ситуация кажется ему нереальной. Он все еще не может до конца поверить в то, как сильно Йен хочет, чтобы он был рядом.

\- Конечно, сделаю, - говорит Йен. Он улыбается так, как будто думает, что уже выиграл. Микки на его месте потребовал бы гораздо больше за такую жертву, но это же Йен. Йен, который вообще ничего не смыслит в таких делах.

\- Ну что ж, давай забьемся, - все, что он отвечает.

**  
день первый  
**

Начинается все очень круто.

Они помогают друг другу делать первые шаги. Тратят целый час, рыская по всей квартире, собирая каждую сигарету, которую могут найти, и все их выбрасывают в мусорку. А их полно – по пачке в спальне и гостиной, старые, забытые в карманах курток и пальто, завалившиеся между подушек дивана, рассыпуха в кухонных ящиках. Потом они также дружно выкидывают все запасы кофе и отключают кофеварку.

Йен продолжает улыбаться, пока они все это делают, так, как будто все еще не может поверить, что Микки на это подписался. Микки тоже не может до конца поверить – ему уже хочется закурить, он чувствует, что его начинает потряхивать, и он потихоньку раздражается.

Тем не менее. Тупая чертова улыбка на лице Йена – она стоит того, чтобы помучиться.

**  
день второй  
**

На второй день Микки идет в магазин и покупает три пачки никотиновой жвачки. Когда он приходит домой, Йен пьет апельсиновый сок прямо из пакета и смотрит при этом на кофеварку с непонятным выражением лица.

Как только Йен замечает Микки, он цепляет на лицо улыбку и делает еще один демонстративный глоток сока.

\- Уум, - говорит он, немного перебарщивая с энтузиазмом. – Я чувствую себя намного **здоровее** без кофе. Не могу понять, почему я не бросил его пить несколько лет назад.

Микки закатывает глаза и распаковывает никотиновую жвачку.

К обеду он приканчивает первую пачку из трех и чувствует, что у него болят челюсти от такого интенсивного жевания. Он растирает их дрожащими пальцами, но не перестает жевать.

Йен продолжает крутиться вокруг кофеварки, даже не пытаясь скрыть долгие тоскливые взгляды.

Это оказывается сложнее, чем Микки думал.

**  
день третий  
**

 

На следующий день только упрямство удерживает Микки от того, чтобы закурить.

Он **не даст** Йену удовольствия победить его. Так что он, как одержимый, жует свою жвачку, слоняется по всей квартире, но **не дает** Йену шанса выиграть. Пару раз он замечает, как Йен бросает взгляды на кофемашину. Он даже подходит к ней, зависнув у стойки.

\- Ты сдаешься? - спрашивает Микки. Йен подпрыгивает, как будто забыл, что Микки в одной с ним комнате, смотрит на него через плечо, челюсть упрямо выдвинута.

\- Размечтался.

Так, похоже, больше это не взаимопомощь. Теперь это, блять, **битва**.

**  
день четвертый  
**

На четвертый день Микки почти срывается.

Середина ночи, на самом деле, четвертый день несколько часов как начался. Он просыпается и понимает, что ему просто **необходимо** закурить. Он хреново спит с тех пор, как они заключили чертову сделку, так что он чертовски вымотан и одновременно на взводе, и все, чего ему хочется - просто чтобы прекратилась эта пытка.

Йен полностью зарылся под одеялами слева от Микки, и выглядит скорее как гигантская подушка, чем как человек. Микки выскальзывает из кровати, подкладывает на свою половину подушку под одеяло, так чтобы на первый взгляд можно было подумать, что он на месте, встает, осматривает кровать, прокатит или нет. Из под Йена-кучи не раздается ни звука.

Скорее.

Микки спешит выйти из спальни до того, как передумает, бесшумно передвигается в темноте по их квартире, сфокусировавшись только на сигаретах. Он припрятал пачку в ванной, позади унитаза – так что туда ему и надо. Микки положил их туда в первый день, когда вроде как должен был все выкинуть. Не то чтобы он заранее планировал сорваться - нет, конечно. Но каким-то образом простое знание о том, что они **есть** , помогало ему чувствовать себя лучше.

Он достает сигарету из пачки, вместе с припрятанной там же зажигалкой, и торопится покинуть ванную. Здесь нельзя курить – Йен учует в ту же **секунду**. Так что вместо этого он идет в кухню, где можно через окно вылезти на пожарную лестницу.

Только когда он входит в кухню, то резко тормозит.

Потому что там стоит Йен, который наливает в чашку дымящийся кофе.

На секунду повисает молчание. Они смотрят друг на друга, выпучив глаза, испытывая при этом странную смесь испуга и злости.

\- Ты, – начинает Микки, но Йен быстро ставит кофейник на место и прерывает:

\- Ты тоже!

\- Я пока не курил, - указывает Микки, поднимая незажженную сигарету в качестве доказательства. Йен недоверчиво смотрит на него сквозь тусклый свет кухни и кусает губы.

\- Я тоже еще не пил.

Молчание. Микки хочется как-то умыть Йена, но учитывая, что он сам чуть не сорвался, он не думает, что у него **на самом деле** есть на это моральное право. Вместо этого он начинает заводиться и чувствует себя слегка обиженным.

\- Тогда выливай все в раковину, - говорит Микки, стиснув зубы. Йен сжимает пальцы на ручке кувшина, колеблется и выглядит чертовски подозрительным.

\- Сначала ты выкидывай сигареты.

Снова молчание, атмосфера накаляется с каждой секундой. Микки сильнее сжимает зубы, ощущая непреодолимое желание кому-нибудь врезать.

В конце концов, они выбрасывают сигареты и выливают кофе одновременно, и угрюмо возвращаются в постель. Йен выглядит таким же раздраженным, как Микки, и они оба не уверены, что делать дальше. Просто возвращаются в кровать и тихо лежат там, медленно закипая.

Потом Йен объявляет, что у него стоит, и они трахаются, матеря друг друга весь процесс.

**  
день пятый  
**

 

На пятый день происходит взрыв.

Они в гостях у Мэнди, и Йен на минутку куда-то исчезает. Микки, на самом деле, не обращает на это внимания, слишком сосредоточенный на том, чтобы уничтожить Мэнди в Марио Карт, но когда он заканчивает уровень, то начинает беспокоиться.

\- Я сейчас вернусь, - говорит он Мэнди, и оставляет ее устанавливать следующую игру, пока он ищет Йена.

Но лучше бы он этого не делал. Потому что Йен стоит в кухне.

И он блять курит чертову **сигарету**.

\- Какого **хуя** ты делаешь? - кричит Микки, резко останавливаясь. Йен убирает сигарету от губ и быстро выдыхает, засранец даже не выглядит при этом виноватым.

\- Это – это ничего, - отвечает он, перекатывая сигарету между пальцами. – Это просто, ну, ты понимаешь, помогает мне успокоиться, чтобы не хотеть кофе так отчаянно.

\- Но ты бросил! – говорит Микки. Он чертовски **взбешен**.

\- Нет, я бросил пить **кофе** , а ты бросил курить. Огромная разница, - отвечает Йен, оправдываясь. У Микки просто челюсть отваливается.

\- А, так ты хочешь играть по **таким** правилам, - вспыхивает он, проходя дальше в кухню. Йен неожиданно выглядит напуганным и молча идет за Микки по пятам, с обеспокоенным выражением лица.

\- Что ты… – говорит он, глядя, как Микки хватает кофейник и наливает себе большую кружку.

\- Ты не с тем связался, - отвечает Микки, поднося чашку к губам. – Я, блять, король грязных игр, ты в курсе? Ты **уверен** , что достаточно крут для этого, парень?

\- Это не против правил, - говорит Йен слабо, по-прежнему не выпуская сигарету. Микки медленно делает глоток кофе.

\- **Мммммм** , - говорит он, глядя на упрямо выдвинутую челюсть Йена. – Нежный, молочный вкус **предательства**.

Йен издает странный звук, говорящий, что он тоже взбешен, снова засовывает сигарету в рот, глубоко затягивается и выдыхает дым прямо Микки в лицо.

\- Мои легкие никогда не **испытывали** такого кайфа, - говорит он. Микки рычит и делает следующий глоток кофе.

\- **Изумительный вкус** , - дразнит он. Йен подходит ближе и выдыхает в его сторону еще одну огромную порцию дыма.

\- Сигарета между губами гораздо приятнее, чем **член** , - говорит Йен. Микки делает следующий глоток.

\- Я как в **блядском французском кафе**.

Йен делает очередную затяжку. Микки очередной глоток кофе. Они оба в ярости, смотрят друг на друга и начинают ускоряться, до тех пор, пока Микки не начинает просто заглатывать кофе, а Йен - выдыхать дым через нос без перерыва, при этом они не перестают сверлить друг друга бешеными взглядами.

 

И именно в эту секунду входит Мэнди.

\- Господи, - говорит она. Она не выглядит удивленной, просто закатывает глаза. Затем забирает у Йена сигарету, а у Микки кружку с кофе. – Хватит вести себя как два дебила. Всю неделю вы выбешиваете меня своим тупым соревнованием. Идите уже потрахайтесь и почувствуйте себя отомщенными.

Она пьет кофе, затягивается и уходит из кухни.

Пару секунд они просто стоят в тишине.

А потом их разбирает дикий смех.

 

Авторское название –«Я был так удовлетворен» из песни «Сигареты и кофе»

[Саундтрек от Автора](http://megalyrics.ru/lyric/otis-redding/cigarettes-and-coffee.htm)  
[Саундтрек от Переводчика](http://megalyrics.ru/lyric/never-shout-never/coffee-and-cigarettes.htm)  
Автор: «Идея навеяна эпизодом из сериала «Мальком в центре внимания». Я позаимствовала оттуда фразы «Я видел, как ты пил его в душе» и «Нежный вкус предательства», потому что чуть не описалась от смеха, представляя, как их говорит Микки.»


End file.
